Every Day Spent with You is Beautiful
by quidditchchick004
Summary: A compilation of my Reigisa one-shots. I am open for requests/prompts. I can take fluff, hurt/comfort, and angst requests, but I have such a weak spot for fluff, so the majority of these will probably be that.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one-shots that go in no specific order. Feel free to request a prompt!

Got the idea from a random tumblr prompt months ago from someone requesting something warm and cuddly.

* * *

Cocoa and Cuddles

The door flew open and Rei had to hurry inside before the cold wind and rain blew into the house; this being easier said than done since he was carrying Nagisa on his back. He had managed to close the door with his hip and sighed in relief once he felt the cool air dissipate and the warm air of his house settle.

"Mmm, it's so warm, Rei-chan." Nagisa mumbled into the back of Rei's neck as Rei kicked off his shoes carried him over to a chair.

"Stay here, I'll get you something dry to wear."

"Mhmm." Nagisa nodded as Rei dashed up the stairs and fetched a dry towel, one of his shirts, and a pair of pajama pants he had hoped wouldn't be too big for the blond. He headed for the door, but then stopped and glanced back at his dresser. He decided to snatch a pair of boxers as well, just in case. He hurried downstairs and handed to clothes and the towel to Nagisa.

"Ah, thanks, Rei-chan." Nagisa smiled and took them; he then shivered quietly.

"I told you that it was a bad idea to jump in all those puddles."

"How was I supposed to know how deep that last one was?" Nagisa opened his mouth to laugh but sneezed instead.

Rei sighed. "Well, get changed. I don't want you catching a cold."

"Aww, Rei-chan is worried about me?"

Rei adjusted his glasses in an attempt to cover the blush on his face. "I'll go make us some hot cocoa. You get changed, okay?"

"Roger!" Nagisa said brightly as he jumped up and began to strip and Rei hurried into the kitchen to make the cocoa. He took off his jacket on the way, luckily that was the only piece of clothing that was damp enough to matter.

When he returned, Nagisa was changed and snuggled up on the couch comfortably; clinging to a blanket Rei assumed Nagisa ran up and snatched from his room. Rei smiled and sat next to him on the couch and handed him the warm cup of cocoa.

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa sipped loudly and scooted closer over to Rei. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, anyway."

Nagisa pouted and snuggled closer to Rei, throwing the blanket over both of them. "There, much better!"

"Nagisa-kun…" Rei sighed, but then shook his head and continued to sip his cocoa.

Minutes had passed and the two boys had said not a word to each other, just the occasional sound of drinking the contents of their mugs. It was nice, though. Not an awkward silence in the least. Rei took comfort in the warmth from Nagisa as he sat close, their shoulders and thighs touching. Once Rei had finished his cocoa, he turned to Nagisa to ask if he had finished as well, but he had fallen fast asleep. Rei wasn't completely sure when this happened because Nagisa's sipping wasn't exactly quiet.

Rei watched as the blond's mouth hung open and drool slowly started oozing from it. Hardly beautiful, but Rei couldn't look away. Nagisa's eyes started to flutter slightly and his head fell softy onto Rei's shoulder. Rei smiled at this and reached over to retrieve the mug from Nagisa's hands, glad it had been emptied or else it might have spilled everywhere.

He carefully set the two mugs on the coffee table and wrapped his arm around Nagisa and held him close as he adjusted the blanket so it covered them completely. Rei rested his head onto Nagisa's; it was still damp from the rain, but it still smelled like that strawberry shampoo Rei loved so much. He breathed in the scent and slowly started drifting off. He could definitely get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

This piece was inspired by this text post from tumblr: post/70024387743/psychopathic-irishman-sext-i-am-so-glad-that

* * *

Hands

There was a list Nagisa kept in his mind of all the things he loved about Rei; but one thing that was definitely near the top, was his hands. Nagisa always took the time to hold them whenever he could, never caring if they were in class, on the train, or in the privacy of one of their rooms.

Rei's hands were bigger than Nagisa's, and it always felt like the perfect fit whenever they intertwined their fingers together. Rei always kept his nails perfectly filed and clear of all dirt, which Nagisa was envious of because he had a bad habit of biting his own sometimes; Rei scolded him for that too, always saying it was unhygienic and bad for his teeth.

They were cuddled up on Rei's bed watching some documentary for history, which Nagisa had seen plenty of times before, so he was a little bored. He easily found entertainment in one of Rei's hands, however.

He was just holding it at first, their fingers intertwined normally, but then he started exploring it, looking at every line, every freckle, every callus. He wanted to commit everything to memory.

After a few minutes of that, Nagisa started drawing random patterns on Rei's palm with his fingers. This got Rei's attention and he looked away from the laptop screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Just admiring Rei-chan's hands!" Nagisa smiled, and continued to draw random patterns.

"You should be paying attention to the documentary. Don't you like history?"

"Ah, I've seen this one a million times already, I already know what happens. Besides, your hands are way more interesting." Rei smiled softly, but directed his eyes back towards the screen.

Nagisa stopped drawing patterns and started drawing characters and short phrases instead. He giggled to himself and wrote "I love you" on Rei's palm a few times. Rei suddenly tensed up and looked to Nagisa; his face was a brilliant shade of red.

"I love you too, Nagisa." Rei said shyly.

"Aww, you were able to figure that out?!" Nagisa was blushing now. They had said their "I love you's" not too long ago, but they both still got a bit flustered whenever they said it. "I love your hands too. Everything about them." Nagisa brought Rei's hand to his mouth and kissed it multiple times. First his wrist, then his palm, then his fingers.

He kissed each one individually and slowly, every kiss getting more and more passionate as he went along. Once he kissed Rei's pinky, Nagisa looked up at Rei and started licking and sucking at them, causing a gasp to escape from the mouth of his bespectacled boyfriend.

"N-Nagisa!"

Nagisa smirked and continued his finger sucking. After a few more minutes of this and Rei fidgeting and covering his face with his free hand, Nagisa finally stopped and smiled brightly. "I am so glad that the particles of a star that exploded billions of years ago eventually came together to form your fingers."

Rei stopped fidgeting and took his hand away from his face and stared bewilderedly at Nagisa for a few seconds. His face flushed even brighter than before and the dorkiest smile spread across it as he let out a genuine laugh. Nagisa pouted felt a little embarrassed; that sounded a lot better in his head.

"Nagisa-kun! I can't—that was—aha—that was extremely cute!"

Nagisa blushed. "Was it…really?"

Rei nodded, smile still spread across his face; which, in turn, made Nagisa smile and join Rei in his laughter. Once the laughing died down, Rei leaned in and kissed Nagisa softly on his lips, the corners of his mouth, then slowly down his neck; making sure to nibble a bit as he went.

"Ah, but what about the documentary, Rei-chan?" Nagisa giggled after Rei had slowly snuck his hands up Nagisa's shirt.

Rei pushed up his glasses and kept his hand there to hide his face. "W-well, I'm sure the star that exploded to ensure my existence wouldn't want me to sit around and watch a documentary when I have such a beautiful boyfriend right in front of me."

Nagisa lit up. "Rei-chan! Now _you're_ the one being cute!" Nagisa tackled him and covered him with kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

This one-shot was inspired by something brumalbreeze from tumblr said in one of her tags and I felt the need to write it, so here it is!

* * *

Bed Hair Monster

The first spec of sunlight hit Rei in the face and he buried it into the pillow to try and escape. Nagisa's room was _extremely_ bright in the morning, and Rei hadn't even opened his eyes yet; how could the blond even sleep through this?

Rei wondered what time it was and started to reach the bedside table in an attempt to retrieve his glasses. He soon realized it would be impossible with his face unmoving from the pillow and Nagisa's arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Rei soon gave up and just decided to lay there until Nagisa woke up; he enjoyed the feel of the smaller boy so close to him and he smiled into the pillow.

Rei had spent the night many times before, but he usually took the extra futon on the floor, which he never minded at all. But last night Nagisa insisted he sleep in the bed with him and refused to go to sleep until Rei agreed. Rei was nervous at first, but he settled quite nicely and found comfort in the closeness of his boyfriend and enjoyed the sweet smell of his strawberry shampoo, the light sound of his breathing, and even the silly sleep-talking that Nagisa never believed he did no matter how many times Rei told him about it.

Rei flushed and decided to turn around towards Nagisa to look upon his sleeping face. He slowly opened his eyes so the brightness wouldn't overwhelm him and what he saw once his lids were fully open was _not_ his boyfriend's face but some sort of fuzzy monster devouring him.

"Ahhhhh!" Rei sprang up from the bed and fell off of it, dragging most of the blanket with him.

"R-Rei-chan?" came Nagisa's sleepy voice as he suddenly peered over the side of the bed to look down at Rei. "What are you doing down there? Are you okay?"

"Nagisa! You have a monster on your head!"

Nagisa blinked a few times. "Eh?" He reached his hands up and ran his fingers through the fuzz on his head. "This is my _hair_ Rei-chan."

"Your..._hair_?! Rei scrambled on the floor to reach his glasses and put them on. His vision cleared and he was finally able to see the details. It indeed _was_ Nagisa's hair. "O-oh. I'm…sorry, Nagisa-kun. It just looked like a monster and it startled me is all."

Nagisa started giggling. "You know I get major bed hair, silly Rei-chan. It's not like you haven't seen me in the morning before."

"I-I know. I can't see very well without my glasses, okay?!"

Nagisa smiled and slid off of the bed to join Rei on the floor. He ran his fingers through Rei's hair. "Rei-chan gets bad bed hair too."

Rei blushed and tried to take Nagisa's hands away. "St-stop that! It's not beautiful!"

"_I_ think it is. Here, you try!" Nagisa took Rei's hands and guided them to what had been the fuzzy monster devouring Nagisa a few minutes ago.

Rei reluctantly started to run his fingers through Nagisa's hair but then he noticed how soft it was, even after it had been slept on the entire night. Nagisa's eyes fluttered at the sensation and he hummed softly. "B-beautiful…" Rei muttered under his breath.

"Hehe, see?!" Nagisa brought his hands up to Rei's hair again and massaged lightly before bringing his forehead to Rei's. "I love Rei-chan's bed hair."

Rei smiled and blushed at the words and placed a soft kiss on Nagisa's lips. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay, Rei-chan." He glanced at the clock. "It's only 6:15. We should go back to sleep, hm?"

Rei nodded even though he wasn't sure how he'd manage with the sunlight, but he quickly solved that problem by burying his face in Nagisa's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired by that hilarious tumblr post: post/58308441901/niggawitdreadz-toohot-tohoot

* * *

How to Spoon

Rei staggered into the bedroom after yet another long night of homework. Nagisa was already in bed, and as Rei assumed, was asleep. Sometimes he envied just how fast his boyfriend could fall asleep and questioned how it was even possible. He changed into his night clothes, threw back the covers, and climbed into the bed next to Nagisa.

Rei settled into the bed comfortably and soon he found it difficult to keep his eyes open; so he shut them and felt his body start to relax. As soon as he did, he felt Nagisa shift slightly beside him before he bolted upwards and started yelling.

"HOW TO SPOON!"

"Aahhhh, Nagisa what's going on?!"

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei and pressed his crotch firmly to Rei's butt. "DICK HARD ON THE BUTT!" Rei stiffened at the sudden contact, but then Nagisa reached his hand up and placed it on Rei's chest. "TITTY IN MY HAND."

"N-Nagisa? What in the world are you—"

"KISS YA NECK!" Nagisa pressed his lips softly to the nape of Rei's neck, and Rei felt himself melt a little bit and took Nagisa's hand in his. It was actually a while since they've gotten to cuddle like this. "Hell yeah." Nagisa mumbled into Rei's ear.

Rei sighed contentedly. "Nagisa, you are such a dork."

"Ah, but I'm _your_ dork." Nagisa nuzzled his face in between Rei's shoulders and kissed there before tightening his arms around Rei.

"Yes, yes, that you are." Rei smiled to himself and felt comfort in Nagisa's warmth. He intertwined his fingers with Nagisa's and they stayed in that position until they both finally fell asleep.


End file.
